Rifle
|-|Unturned 3= - Birch= The Birch Rifle is a in Unturned 3. It is a bolt-action rifle that uses Rifle Clips which holds 5 rounds, and it has the Rifle Iron Sights attached by default. Blueprints: *Birch Plank (x4) + Tape + Rope + Metal Scrap (x2) = Birch Rifle Analysis: Advantages: *Easily crafted. *Good accuracy. *Cheap repair cost. *Easily craft-able ammunition. Disadvantages: *Low ammo capacity. *Inaccurate when hip-firing. *Awful degrade chance, and wear. *Does not have the ability to use Tactical and Grip attachments. History: border=“1px solid black" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto;width: 100%" - !scope="col" style="margin: 0px auto; width:20%; background-color: #3366CC; border:1px solid black" Version !scope="col" style="margin: 0px auto; width:80%; background-color: #3366CC; border:1px solid black" Changes - style="border:1px solid black" 3.#.#.# style="border:1px solid black" *The Birch Rifle has been added to the game. - style="border:1px solid black" 3.14.13.0 style="border:1px solid black" *Wear was added, with a value of 6. - style="border:1px solid black" 3.15.0.0 style="border:1px solid black" *Added damage against Objects, set at 20. } Trivia: *Based on the appearance of the bolt mechanism and the appearance of the body, the Birch Rifle is probably loosely based on the Hawkhound and the Remington 700/M40A1 rifle. - Maple= The Maple Rifle is a . It is a craftable bolt-action rifle in Unturned 3 and it uses Rifle Clips which hold 5 rounds each. It is pre-attached with a Rifle Iron Sights by default. It has the second highest miscellaneous damage out of the three craftable rifles. Blueprints: *Maple Plank (x4) + Tape + Rope + Metal Scrap (x2) = Maple Rifle Analysis: Advantages: *The Maple Rifle does a great amount of damage. *Easily craftable. *Good accuracy. *Easy to repair. *Easily craftable ammunition *Simple iron sights Disadvantages: *It has a low ammo capacity. *It is inaccurate when not aiming. *Durability depletes quickly, as one shot takes off 1% of its durability. *Does not have the ability to use Tactical and Grip attachments. *Extremely loud. History: border=“1px solid black" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto;width: 100%" - ! scope="col" style="margin: 0px auto; width:20%; background-color: #3366CC; border:1px solid black" Version ! scope="col" style="margin: 0px auto; width:80%; background-color: #3366CC; border:1px solid black" Changes - style="border:1px solid black" 3.9.7.0 style="border:1px solid black" *The Maple Rifle has been added to the game. - style="border:1px solid black" 3.14.13.0 style="border:1px solid black" *Wear was added, with a value of 5. - style="border:1px solid black" 3.15.0.0 style="border:1px solid black" *Added damage against Objects, set at 25. } Trivia: *This is the first craftable firearm outside of mods in Unturned. *If you ever wanted a Makeshift Weapon Set, then craft a Makeshift Scope and a Makeshift Muffler and attach them to the Maple Rifle. *Based on the appearance of the bolt mechanism and the appearance of the body, the Maple Rifle is probably loosely based on the Hawkhound and the Remington 700/M40A1 rifle. - Pine= The Pine Rifle is a in Unturned 3. It uses Rifle Clips which holds 5 rounds, and is pre-attached with a Rifle Iron Sights by default. It has the highest miscellaneous damage out of the three craftable rifles. Blueprints: *Pine Plank (x4) + Tape + Rope + Metal Scrap (x2) = Pine Rifle Analysis: Advantages: *Has the highest range among Rifles. *Can be crafted with Crafting I. *High damage to both zombies and humans. *Ammunition can be crafted with scrap. Disadvantages: *Third worst durability in its category. *Low capacity. History: border=“1px solid black" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto;width: 100%" - ! scope="col" style="margin: 0px auto; width:20%; background-color: #3366CC; border:1px solid black" Version ! scope="col" style="margin: 0px auto; width:80%; background-color: #3366CC; border:1px solid black" Changes - style="border:1px solid black" 3.#.#.# style="border:1px solid black" *The Pine Rifle has been added to the game. - style="border:1px solid black" 3.14.13.0 style="border:1px solid black" *Wear was added, with a value of 4. - style="border:1px solid black" 3.15.0.0 style="border:1px solid black" *Added damage against Objects, set at 30. } Trivia: *Based on the appearance of the bolt mechanism and the appearance of the body, the Pine Rifle is probably loosely based on the Hawkhound and the Remington 700/M40A1 rifle. }} pl:Rifle Category:Item Category:Weaponry Category:Ranged Weapon Category:Rifle Category:Common Rarity